


Jane's Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Knifeplay, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well stomp it out if it makes you feel better,” Roxy says, chipper enough to grate on your nerves. “Just remember, Jake may be a huge douche, but I'm still here for you.” You continue crushing the pieces of headset beneath your feet and shake your head vigorously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ubiquitousLinguist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubiquitousLinguist/gifts).



> Thank you to stunrunner for being my beta!

“I believe you will find that once this piece of shit has been reduced to subatomic particles, we will all come out smelling like _fucking roses,_ ” you yell, vigorously stomping the headset beneath your foot.

Roxy and Fefetasprite watch your naked fury with clear concern, but neither seems to know quite what to do. It’s probably for the best; you’re in no condition to be soothed. Your feelings are a hot mess, your former crush is a complete idiot, this game is morbid and pointless, you can't find your Dad - everything is just proving Murphy’s law to you today, over and over.

“Well stomp it out if it makes you feel better,” Roxy says, chipper enough to grate on your nerves. “Just remember, Jake may be a huge douche, but I'm still here for you.” You continue crushing the pieces of headset beneath your feet and shake your head vigorously. Too late you realize that gesture probably looks like you're disagreeing that she cares. You know she cares; you're just frustrated with _everything_.

Roxy comes closer but you stare down at the ground. Little plastic and electronic bits lay smashed and scattered at your feet, but you can’t stop yet. You don’t know what else _to_ do, so you keep stomping.

“Calm down, Jane.” Roxy grabs your shoulders. You pause, intending to do so just long enough to shake her off but she leans down slightly. You glance up and look into her eyes, and where this is going clicks half a second before it actually happens.

She kisses you.

Her lips are soft, and you accept them willingly. You return the gesture, but not gently. All the anger you’d been channeling into destroying the headset burns inside of you, and it makes you fierce. You grab her tiny waist and press her flush against you. She makes a surprised but encouraging noise into your mouth.

“Do you need to let out some frustration?” Roxy asks, pulling her lips away for a moment to give you a knowing half-smile.

“Roxy, that's a dumb question and we both know it.”

“Well,” she says, waggling her eyebrows at you ludicrously, “you can let your frustrations take you somewhere a li’l more daring than a kiss.” She presses her cheek against yours, breath tickling your ear. “Have I ever mentioned I’m kinda a masochist?”

You have nothing to say to that; your only initial reaction is to squeeze her waist and exhale heavily. You're not entirely surprised by this reveal, but unsure of precisely where to go with the information. As if to guide you, Roxy pulls back and stands back fully upright, a couple of inches above you, so your mouth is right at neck-height. You lean in and kiss her neck. She hums in pleasure and you capture a bit of skin between your teeth, then loosen to suck on it.

“Hah, you def learn fast,” Roxy laughs before the sound fades into an unabashed moan - prompting a curious noise from Fefetasprite, whose presence you had momentarily forgotten. “Not now, Fefeta,” Roxy says quickly. “Can we maybe get a little, you know, alone time?”

Thankfully, Fefetasprite makes an understanding noise and floats away.

As you glance away in embarrassment, you notice the knife originally intended for the cake lying a few paces away. You glance to Roxy, and both of you look to the implement. Her expression is intrigued, almost smug, so you impulsively stride forward and grab it off the ground. Roxy promptly sits, looking up at you, batting her eyelashes with faux innocence.

You kneel down and run the tip of the knife along the neckline of her dress. The point is quickly followed by a thin red line of skin, irritated but not quite broken. Roxy watches you with desire tinged with nerves as you flick the blade down a few inches, tearing through her lacy collar. It parts the fabric right down the middle to offer a perfect view of her cleavage.

“I thought you liked this dress!” Roxy says, startled.

“I do, but you can alchemize another,” you say as you pull the knife down a bit further, tip pressed against Roxy's sternum, directly between her breasts.

You feel something stir within you as you look down at Roxy, lips parted and visibly breathing, her skin pale and smooth with soft-looking breasts coyly nestled in her bra. Suddenly invigorated, you move the blade again, slicing cleanly through where the cups of Roxy's bra join. She makes a surprised noise, but sits perfectly still as you keep pulling, all the way down to her navel.

“Oh, _Jane,_ ” Roxy breathes as the tattered fabric parts, revealing most of her torso. Her face is rosy now with a mix of excitement, embarrassment, and fear. “Kiss me, Janey? Please?”

You oblige, throwing the knife aside and placing the hand on the back of her head instead. You feel the silkiness of her hair, edges starchy with hairspray, under your fingers. Her lips are still parted when your mouth touches hers, and you suck hungrily on her bottom lip.

The kiss lasts only seconds before you pull back to rip open her dress the rest of the way. Her mangled bra falls to either side, revealing her small, perky tits. You glance back to her face and she smiles encouragingly, You bend down press your lips to one nipple, swirling your tongue around the soft areola, which almost instantly tightens, into an erect nub. You suck on it and reach for the other nipple with your hand, gently pinching it. Roxy did say she's a masochist, and you search for her sweet spot between too much pain and solely pleasure. You seem to be hitting it just right for the moment, eliciting a string of moans from her, some of which sound suspiciously like your name.

Your rage still burns in the back of your mind, but right now all you can feel is Roxy. All you can taste, her sweet skin. All you can hear, her endless iterations of your name.

“Uh, Jane?” Your eyes flutter open; you don't remember closing them. Grudgingly, you release her nipple and look up to her eyes. Then up a little more, as you realize why she wanted your attention. The carapaces are starting to recongregate on the roof, smudges of frosting from the discarded cake on their faces.

You sit up, cheeks burning at unthinkingly becoming an exhibitionist. The chessfolk don't look particularly scandalized nor intrigued, to your relief, and most are avoiding eye contact. They seem to realize they've interrupted something you didn't want them to see, but it's too late for that.

Roxy clutches her ruined dress for a moment before shrugging and letting it fall away. Instead, she repositions her bra and places one hand on each breast to hold it in place.

“Hi, guys,” she says, a little too cheerfully. “Sorry, we, uh, forgot you were coming back. Just on our way to get me a new dress. Janey here got a li’l excited and slipped with the knife.”

You roll your eyes at the mockery of an excuse, but nevertheless offer a hand to help her to her feet. Her hand is delicate in yours and you squeeze it hard before releasing once she's up. Roxy smiles and leans in to press a quick peck to your lips before heading inside.

When you see the remnants of the headset on the ground, and the knife not far away, your stomach sinks again. A new wave of anger assaults you, but you grit your teeth and follow Roxy inside. At least, you admit to yourself, the memory of Roxy on your lips makes everything a little bit more manageable. Who needs Jake when you have her?


End file.
